


Hidden Talents

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a hidden talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Talents

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for theslashthedrabble prompt: Hidden Talents, but I couldn't get it under the five hundred word limit.

Ben was sitting on John's couch watching a ball game. Ben was laughing at a story John was telling (the fact they were friends was surprising considering how much of a dick John had been when they first met, but like Chickie said it hadn't been personal and if anything it prepared him for the ball buster that was Sammy Bryant. P-2 pup, Ben's ass) when he saw it. The guitar was propped against a wall. It was made of light colored wood and had a purple peace sign sticker stuck its front.

'Do you play?' Ben asked

'Huh?' John said. He took a swig from the beer bottle in his hand and Ben tried not to watch as John Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

Ben pointed to the guitar. 'Do you play?'

'Oh that. It used to be my sister's and yeah I play a little bit.'

Ben filed that away and went back to watching the game.  
*****************************

Ben walked into his apartment and let out a deep groan. Even though he had run for over an hour he still felt pent up energy coursing though his body. At time like this there was only one thing to do. He peeled off his sweat damp clothes and made his way to the bathroom. Once there, he turned on the shower and stood under the spray.

As warm water hit his skin, his hand slid across his chest. His cock hardened and Ben moved his hand down to his stomach. He tried not to focus on any one thing and let images of bare chests and naked thighs run though his mind like a porn on fast forward.

Ben cupped his cock and started stroking it, his other hand tweaked his nipple. As he stoked faster and faster, he felt himself coming and an image of John's fingers strumming guitar stings came his mind. Ben came with a shout.  
Warm water hit his back as Ben leaned forward to brace himself against the shower wall. He had no idea where that had come from, but damn if he hadn't come harder than he had in months.  
***************************  
Over the next few weeks, Ben tried to stay away from John. He thought that if John was out of sight the urge to jerk off to images of him would go away but if anything it only got worse. Ben had lost count of how many times he had jerked off the thought of John. The worst (and best) image was John playing the guitar, that never failed to make Ben come hard and fast. Finally, Ben had had enough. If staying away from John made him more desirable than maybe being around him would make him less so. That was how Ben ended up sitting on John's couch again.

'... few cords?' John asked. Ben had been so busy trying not to stare at the way John's fingers wrapped around the beer bottle in his hand that Ben had missed the rest of what John had said.

'Huh?'

'I said, do you want me to teach you a few cords? You keep staring at my guitar.'

Maybe it was the beer or a temporary loss of sanity, but Ben heard himself say yes.

John went over, picked up the guitar, sat back down of the couch and spread his legs. John patted the space between them. 'Sit in front of me.'

'Can't you just teach me from here?'

'Don't be a pussy, it's easier if you sit in front of me,' John said, using his training officer voice. Ben tried to ignore the way his cock jumped at that voice.

Ben sat between John's legs, sitting as far away from John as the cushion would allow. John pulled Ben close and his arms came around Ben, his hands resting on top of Ben's.

Ben tried to concentrate on the strings in front of him, but the cool scent of John's cologne and the warmth of John's skin made that all but impossible.

Ben moved his head and felt John's lips brush against his cheek. Something inside Ben broke and he found himself kissing John. The angle was all wrong and he couldn't really move the guitar in front of him but the kiss was so much better than anything he had fantasized about, his half hard cock was testament to that.

'It's about damn time,' John said after they had broken the kiss.

It took Ben a few moments for his brain to process what John had said and a few more moments to respond. 'You knew? How?'

'We're cops, remember. We get payed to observe people and you weren't exactly subtle about having the hots for me.'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'I thought you'd say something when you were ready and besides it was fun watching you squirm. Now are we going to talk this to death or can I show you my other hidden talent,' John said with a grin.

'What might that be?' Ben said with a grin of his own.

'Put down the guitar and I'll show you.'

Ben sat the guitar on the floor and was about to move off the couch when John put his hands on Ben's stomach.

'You don't need to go anywhere,' John said.

'Oh.'

John moved his hand down to the front of Ben's jeans. 'Yep.'

John unzipped Ben's jeans with one hand, his other working its way under Ben's t-shirt and rubbing Ben's stomach.

Ben groaned when John's hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking it. John stroked upward and his thumb rubbed the tip of Ben's cock. Ben groaned again, his head falling back onto John's shoulder. John stroked faster and faster, Ben felt his orgasm coming, a warmth into the pit of his stomach. John tightened his grip and Ben came.

'Not bad for a hidden talent, is it?' Ben heard John say.

All Ben could do was nod. Maybe later he'd ask John to play the guitar for him and see if the real thing was better than his fantasies. He was guessing that it would be.


End file.
